Champions
by Chelsea Gladiator
Summary: AU: Fitz and Olivia meet again, this time he is a football, not soccer, player and she is the first team doctor
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow G and im back with a new fanfiction. Ive been dying to wrote it for days now, so Fitz is a football player the real football, not soccer as you crazy american call it !lol . Our Olivia is the team physio, they meet when she becomes the first team doctor. The story is based on the real story of Chelsea Football Club's road to its first Champions League trophy I've added Olitz in it. Some places and the actions of the games are all real every Olitzing is fictional and comes straight out of my messy brain. There will be smut, true love, drama and of course scandals**

**Enjoy xoxoxo!**

* * *

**Rodham Training Center 8.00 am**

Fitzgerald Grant pulled his brand cobalt blue Phantom coupé in his spot the first team parking lot at 8.00. The first training session was in 30mn and he knew better not to be late. His team was playing in the biggest club championship of the world today and even if it was in the group stage they were already in bad position, anything but a win and they will be out, they were favourite to win the cup but somehow they lost their last game and needed to beat Valencia a spanish club to progress in the round of 16.

Making his way to his locker his head full of thoughts he didnt pay attention to the journalist that were gathering for the pre game press conference.

"Fitz! Hey Grant wait up !" yelled David a sunny brazilian defender that was always smiling and joking around

"Hi David, how are you today? "

"Good, are you ready for tonight ?" he asked with his thick brazilian accent

"Absolutely! We're going to win tonight, see you in training mate"

"Im not training this morning, im getting some treatment from the medical team today

"oh really , he replied not trying to sound too curious he asked is Olivia going to be there ?

"I guess, I have to go answered David See you at lunch"

Fitz tried not to sound interested but he was dying to know if the first team doctor would be at the ground with them or with the injured players. Ever since she was promoted to the first team care he was intrigued by the woman. In such a masculine world she managed to move with grace and elegance, she was the smartest woman he ever came across and she knew how to keep the boys in check so no one disrespected her. She started working for the club when Fitz was in his latest scandal for cheating on his now ex wife Mellie with his teammate girlfriend , the story was ran by every tabloid and a one point every one in the country wanted him dead. To add to his downward spiral he severely injured his knee and was sidelined for 7 weeks.

She took care of him on his road to recovery, they talked about their life, his dream of winning the champions league with his best friends Frank and Didier, he was getting old and it was the only trophy that was avoiding him. She listened, something no one around him did in a long time, she shared little details about her life but he learned that she was engaged to her high school sweetheart Edison, She was passionate about her job and took pride in the fact that she was the first woman to reach her status in the club. He fell for her, hard, he knew it was wrong, she was taken and not interested...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Stamford Bridge 19.30, 15 mn before Kick Off**

The stadium was full of noise and cheers as the crowd prepare themselves for the game, both set of fans screaming their love for their club and flags waving in the air, it was amazing. The teams started go line up in the hallways players greeting and cheering themselves up , Fitz being the captain was the first to go out and greet the referee and take care of pre game protocol, he then lead his team out in the field for the game.

Olivia was nervous, this game was huge, her palms were sweaty, her heart beating faster than usual she knew how much it meant to him. They needed to win it ! She took her seat on the team bench in the dugout her eyes never leaving him. He was tall leading his team on the field like he was going to war, she could see the tension in his body , he was standing tall above most of the player and looked magnificent, she knew she was taken , she wasnt supposed to dream every night of him while her fiance was lying next to her. But she couldnt help it, all those weeks she spent healing him made her see a different side of him , he was caring for his club, his family, his kids and his teammates. Not to mention he was handsome, she finally admitted to herself that he didnt really need 3 massages a day during his recovery it was her guilty pleasure...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**FT: CFC 3-Valencia 0**

Fitz was ecstatic , they won the game ! Didier was on fire and scored 2 goals, Rami another brazilian scored too, the team was through in the last 16 round, his dream was still alive. Everyone was screaming in the dressing room, the tension finally lifted ,he had to do several rounds of interview and a doping control before finally joining the team. They joked around while showering and everyone quickly left , when going to the parking lot he noticed Olivia's green Beetle in the staff parking. He often teased her about that ridiculously small car but she loved it and refused to change it. He decided to wait for her to wish her goodnight.

"Hi,

"Hi Fitz, what are you still doing here?

"I wanted to wish you goodnight , I didnt see you after the game with all the craziness

"Oh that's sweet thank you, you had a great game, congrats ! How's your knee?

"Good ...

They stayed there, eyes locked without talking, brown meeting blue, warm meeting cold...

"uuhm I should go, she broke their gaze first

"Ok, Goodnight Livvie he said still not moving

"Fitz...

She locked her eyes into his again and they knew, they knew that whatever that was between them was happening,They didnt want to fight it anymore.

"Im going to kiss you he whispered

"I know she replied...

* * *

So Im waiting for your reviews ! There will be 10 chapters for this story so follow it ! New girl will be up tomorrow and Confessions on sunday .


	2. Napoli

**Hello My fellow G's, Champions is baaack ! I have to say i'm really exited to write this story and I love the reviews and love I got from yall ! awww you made me cry ! anyway let's enjoy this one xoxoxox**

* * *

« OLIVIA, Olivia please wait ! yelled Fitz running behind her. She tried to walk faster but he quickly reached her. Olivia can we please talk about it ?

« Hi, Fitz she spat with a cold tone

« Livvie ! please let me explain, I never meant to talk to you that way I have a lot going on right now and I took it out on you i'm sorry he admited with a contrite face

« No matter what you're going through you are NOT EVER allowed to talk to me that way ever again ! Do you understand ? Its already hard being with you with all the drama going around this club dont take it out on me !

« I know and I'm sorry baby please forgive me he pouted doing the most adorable face

He was so handsome she couldn't stay mad at him, she fought hard not to crack a smile at him and walked back to the medical room to take care of the injured players.

Ever since their first kiss the night of the Valencia game, Fitz and her have become very close, even if they didnt share any other physical contact. It wasnt easy with what was going on inside the club, the team had to travel a lot for the domestic league games but they had several losses and horrid games it was like the confidence they had in the Champions league was lost, plus André the coach was completely crap, he had no idea how to run the team. Not only he was younger than some of the players like Fitz, Frank and Didier , he was clueless on how to win a game.

Fitz tried a few time to raise his concerns to him but he was so dense that they got into an argument during the training session. Robbie the assistant coach had to intervene before it got physical and sent Fitz to cool down with the staff when Olivia tried to tell him to calm down he took it out on her and told her to get the fuck out his business. She stormed out of the session furious, he ran after her to apologize.

« You know you're full of it right ? she whispered only for him to hear when he sat next in the plane to Napoli the next day

« Why ? What did I do again ? I said i'm sorry Livvie he replied concerned she was still mad at him

« You know damn well I forgave you yesterday, you just looking for an excuse to be sitting next to me and bother me

« Can you blame me ? he replied flirtatiously you are the most beautiful person in that plane !

« Flattery will get you everywhere Grant, good job she said laughing.

They kept chatting and laughing the whole flight lost in their bubble and oblivious to the other members of the team.

Frank was Fitz's best friend for the past 20 years, they've been through thick and thin and he knew him better than anybody. He quickly picked on how he was with Olivia, he never looked at a woman the way he looked at her and that was dangerous. The last thing the team needed was another sexual scandal involving Fitz and an employee of the club, he never really recovered from the last one with Wayne and his dumb girlfriend. He was going to adress it at the hotel when they'll be settled.

The team arrived in Napoli a little before 3 pm and was greeted by a warm weather even if it was in february. They quickly made way to their hotel before a press conference and another training session. The session was worse than yesterday's with this time Ashley and Michael criticizing the coach's tactics, that sent him in a fury and he threathened to kick them out of the team before the game.

The atmosphere was so crappy that the usual banters and jokes at dinner were kept to a minimal, with a big game tomorrow in sight everyone got to bed early.

Fitz was so tense and furious that he decided to stay in his room, doors locked to anybody. People knew better to leave him alone when he was in that mood so they let him be.

He was just flipping through the italian channels trying to find something in english when he heard his phone beep, it was a text from Liv.

_« Hi, is everything ok ?_

_« Hi, no im not ok he replied angrily_

_« Do you want to talk about it ? _

_« What's the point, that dumbass is going to make us lose the title ! Im so pissed off right now i'd rather be alone !_

_« Even from me ? she replied shortly after _

_« NO ! NEVER from u he texted back quickly realizing that he was letting his anger on her again_

_« Open your door._

He heard a small knock and ran to the door to open it. There she was, his livvie looking stunning wearing simple blacks jeans and a matching turtleneck. The jeans were hugging her hips nicely and showing her nice round behind. Fitz immediately felt himself harden.

« Can I come In she asked with a soft smile

« Of course he said letting her in and quickly closing the door behind them

« I know that you're upset but I had to know if you were okay she said apologetically

He was taken aback by her soft demeanor, she really was worried about him, it was so nice to finally have someone be there for him. She wasn't asking or expecting anything from him, she was just there.

« I'm not okay liv he confessed, Im furious! I dont like to lose and right now i feel like we are a bunch of losers, coached by a moron !What if Im not good enough to lead them ? the club, the players, everyone is counting on me on the field, truth is I dont know shit ! I'm a fraud, a liar, a cheater, I dont deserve to lead them, I dont deserve you …

« Don't EVER tell that again Fitz ! she replied with tears running down her face You are everything for this club, you're their leader, they dont listen to this clown, on the field they look up to you ! they need you Fitz and I need you.

He closed the space between them and pulled her into a tight hug. They stayed like that gripped to one another. She was the first to break the confortable silence they were in,

« I broke up with Edison »

She talked so softly he thought he didnt heard it right

« What ? When ?

« Just before we left London, I want to be with you Fitz. Please tell me that I'm not this horrible person that break a nice guy's heart and cheat on him ?

« Of course you're not that Livie, Look at me ! he lift her chin up so he could meet her eyes We didnt plan this, it just happened. I'm here for you I'm not going anywhere I promise.

"Can I stay the night ? She asked with a small voice

"I would love too sweetie! Let me find you something to sleep in.

He gave her his shirt so she could change into something confortable and they slid together under the covers. She instinctively curved herself into his side and fell asleep almost immediately. Fitz tried to wrap his brain around what she told him earlier, she left the guy she was supposed to marry for him ! He should feel happy about it but instead he is scared, he still wasnt sure if he was good enough for her.

Fitz barely slept, he was just happy to hold her he felt like the luckiest man in the world to have such an incredible woman like her by his side, he swore to himself to never hurt her and to protect her no matter what. He wakes her around 5 am, she has to go back to her room before everyone is awake. The staff and the players meet at 7 for breakfast before another training session, the day pass by in a blur and before he know it it's almost game time.

* * *

Napoli vs CFC 7:45 pm Kick Off

He had a bad feeling all day long, he just know they're going to face a disaster and he was right. It started when the coach decided to let Ashley and Michael on the bench because of their argument depriving the team of two of its best players. The team he placed was so weak it was a miracle that they scored first, it was an important away goal and the only positive of the night.

They were so bad that by half time Napoli scored twice and was leading 2-1.

The second half was worst than any game they ever played, Napoli scored a third goal and almost a fourth if it wasn't for Ashley miraculous save on the goal line. He was just put in the game and saved the team the humiliation to concede more goals. In the end they lost 3-1, their chances to qualify were slim and no one in the team believed in the coach anymore.

To add to his crappy day, Fitz took a knock on his knee and finished the game limping. The journalists were more agressive than ever prowling around them like vultures who smelled a carcass. The flight home was quiet, Fitz stayed in the back of the plane with the medical team monitoring his knee and the only reason he didnt snap and break everything around him was Olivia.

As soon as the game was over she was there with him, ever so professional and assessing his injury as well as the other players that took a few knocks. She sat next to him on the plane with Jim another first team doctor and checked on him. When they landed in london a town car came to pick him since he couldn't drive and he didnt have to ask her she jumped into the car that drove him home.

She set him on a medical bed in his private gym and massaged his muscles until he was completely relaxed.

« There's no swelling on you knee, I advise you not to play for the next two weeks

« I cant miss the home game Liv ! I have to play !

« And you will but you have to follow the doctors orders she replied playfully

They both laughed at her joke and kept talking about the work out program she will put in place for his recovery.

"You can stay tonight if you want, I really liked last night having you in my arms it made me happy he confessed looking her right in her eyes.

"Ok but i need to take a shower first

"Come with me then.

He guided her the master bathroom of his bedroom and let her clean, he used one of the guests bathroom to give her some privacy. When he came back to his room she was already under the covers fast asleep he smiled looking at how beautiful she was in his bed, he could get used to it , sleeping next to her every night. He put his pajamas bottom, turned the lights off and slid in bed next to her only to find her naked.

"Sweet mother of God he mumbled in his breath this is going to be a long night.

She shivered in her sleep instinctively wrapping herself around him, it took everything in him not to wake her and have his way with her, he took several breaths to calm his raging hormones and held in his arms before falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

So Edison is out, im not here for him and there is so much drama coming for our babies that I wanted him out fast. So I know yall like smutty Olitz but I want to make them wait a little :D I know my girl liv was wrong to sleep in the nude in his bed maybe she's asking for it ? Keep the reviews coming I love them.


	3. Home

**Ok I have no excuses for not updating any of my stories, I'm sorry guys! So season 4 is back and I have a meh feeling about it I'm waiting for Shonda to give me life again because so far I ain't having any. Champions is back with my lovely Chelsea doing so good this season I'm giving you two chapters today ! I know ya love me :D Enjoy xoxoxo **

March 14th, 2012

The tension around the team was at its highest peak, everyone was on edge. The last team loss was André's last game, he was fired by the club owner in the most pathetic way as he kept begging for his place, talking about "the project" he had for the team and how he was going to succeed with just a little bit more time.

The media loved the drama around the club considering it was the 5th coach getting fired in less than 5 years, people already speculating about Robbie, the first team assistant coach, who had to step up as the interim coach for the rest of the season. Needless to say that the game vs Napoli was capital, having lost the away game by 2 goals, the chances of winning this game were slim. Two people seemed to not be fazed by all this chaos it was Olivia and Fitz.

They lived in their own bubble since the trip to Napoli.

Olivia pretty much lived at his place the first week to help him recover from his injury, they spent every minutes together joking, talking and just being there for one another. He discovered a lot about her, how she was a free spirit and spent most of her time inside the house naked. She was so comfortable around him, it was amazing.

What was even crazier is that they still didn't have sex yet. Every night was a torture for Fitz who was running out of ways to avoid to pound into her senseless. He finally had the courage to ask her:

"Why are you doing this to me?

"What? She answered

"This? He replied showing her the hard bulge in his pants, I can't concentrate with you naked all the time around why are you torturing me like that!

"Oh My God, I'm sorry Fitz, I'm just so comfortable around you I never thought about that she said eyeing his pants

"That's okay liv, just be yourself I'm the pervert unable to see this body without dreaming of doing filthy things to it

"You are not a pervert she laughed. Having an erection is a healthy reaction for an athlete like you, did you know that it was actually the blood flooding from your brain to the lower regions of your body? She asked with her most professional voice. It's probably why you can't seem to concentrate…

"Okay, you using all that doctor language makes me even harder so we need to lay some ground rules when in the house, you keep those tight yoga pants on at all the time except in the bed where I want you naked

"What if I like having you hard because of me she replied with the sexiest voice I like being naked around you Grant

"Then one day you are going to suffer the consequences of your actions he threatened in a growl

"I'll make you a deal, win tonight's game and I'll make sure to release all this blood from your lower regions, she offered with a devilish smile

"Oh it's on Doctor Pope, It is so on!

SB 19.30

The guys were lining up in the stadium tunnel, the crowd was loud and wild, and everyone knew that something big was about to happened. Fitz was feeling oddly relaxed, the stakes were high and somehow he knew they were going to win. He rushed his recovery to be able to lead his men and Olivia helped him a lot. No one on the team knew that they were together as they were coming and leaving the ground in separate cars, he was always home 5 min before her and once they were together nothing else mattered.

The referee gave them the ok and they entered the pitch. From the kick off everything went their way, Didier scored merely 20 min into the game and gave the moral boost to control the game. By half time the team was comfortable and they knew they were going to win the game. Fitz gave the team pep talk to motivate them:

"Alright guys we have this, we need one more goal and we're trough, the fans, our families, the club is behind us we're winning this tonight!

They keep shouting and encouraging each other for the rest of the break before coming out to play the second half. Fitz stayed behind so the medical team could assess his knee, Olivia was kneeling in from of him rubbing his tight muscle to prevent him from cramps and he got instantly hard again.

"You better honor that deal sweet baby because we are winning tonight he whispered only for her to hear

"I plan on it Grant, score a goal and you're having a very big surprise tonight she smirked before slapping his ass.

Fitz was so fired up when the game resumed that he was in front of the goal at the first corner kick, he jumped above everyone else and smashed the ball into the net, the much needed second goal was there. The crowd erupted, people were jumping and screaming but he only had eyes for one person, Olivia, she was ecstatic she looked so proud of him the feeling was indescribable…

SB 22.45 pm

They did it! They had to go into extra time after Napoli scored and fought until the last minute. They were exhausted by the end of the game but they finally did it. The feeling that they were back on track was there. Robbie gathered them after the game to congratulate them and have a team meeting. When Fitz finally left the ground it was way past midnight and he was too tired to drive home. He asked for a town car to drop him home but he fell asleep on the short drive. He was awake by a small soft hand on his face and Liv's tender voice

"Fitz, wake up baby you're home.

It took him a few minutes to realize where he was, the car was parked in his driveway and Olivia was waking him up

"Hi

"Hi baby you're coming in, I think the poor driver wants to go home as well she joked

She helped him get out of the car and get inside the house. Fitz was so tired that he headed straight to the bedroom, took all of his clothes and crashed into his bed. Olivia joined him a few minutes later curling herself into his side as the fell deeply asleep Fitz felt her lace covered body.

"What the hell? Livvie why are you dressed in bed?

"That was part of your surprise she replied with a sleepy voice. You're tired so sleep baby I'll show you tomorrow

"Hmmm show me now please, he growled in her ear feeling completely awake

"Are you sure?

"Absolutely !

She got out of the bed and turned the lights on to reveal the royal blue lacy thong with the matching bra, her breasts were filling the cups nicely and the thong was giving her round ass a nice shape. Fitz felt himself getting hard again, she was so stunning he forgot about his fatigue .

"Do you like it? She asked with a soft voice biting her lower lip anxiously

"I love it, turn around babe what's that on your back?

"That's your surprise baby

"Come closer, let me see Livvie

She climbed the bed and sat on his lap, he turned her around and bend her over to see the #FG26 embroidered on her thong.

"You have customized your underwear at my name? He laughed

"Not only that, take it off…

Fitz gladly discarded the piece of clothing as she turned around and exposed the #26 design on her pubis. He was speechless, he yanked her closer to him to watch closely the artwork designed on her skin.

"When did you that? I saw you this morning!

"When you were in the pre-game warm up, the club esthetician is a genius!

"This is amazing he said caressing the sensitive skin, he could feel her clit growing under his touch and her juices starting to drip. Her sweet smell was filling his nostrils and he dived his tongue into her core to taste her. The first lick made her shiver, he feasted on her like she was his last meal sucking and licking her clit until he felt her tense. She grabbed his head and gripped his hair as her orgasm ripped through her body.

* * *

**Don't hate me guys, the next chapter is almost done and it's smut filled with Olitz goodness and it's way better than the crappy scenes Shonda is force feeding us with boring ass Joke and Olivia.**

PS: LoreneMichelle I'm not giving up on you guys !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey guess who's back? As promise the second chapter of Champions our favorite couple was doing the dirty after the game. Let's see where they at.

* * *

_Stars_… Olivia was seeing stars. The things Fitz was able to do with his tongue should be illegal. She was trying desperately to hold on but he was sucking her raw, she lost the count of the orgasms she got, each one stronger than the last she started begging him for mercy.

He buried his face inside her core and latched onto her clit between his lips, he sucked on the bundle of flesh while his fingers were sliding in and out her heat.

"Fitz, please baby I can't take it anymore she begged as she felt another orgasm shake her body.

She arched her back and gripped his hair tightly as she released a huge amount of her sweet nectar in his mouth.

"I can't baby, you have the sweetest taste. I love eating you out Livvie.

"But this is your day Fitz; I'm supposed to take care of you she replied moving away from his arms.

She tried to get up but her legs felt like cotton. I'm taking care of you now!

"You don't have to Olivia; I can survive on your juices only he whispered in her ears as he grabbed her again in his arms.

"I was planning to give you a special message but I don't have any energy left, you wore me out!

"Tomorrow babe, now get naked so we can sleep.

"No, It's my turn to cater to you

Sitting up she looked over his body… he was gorgeous in every aspect. Her tiny royal blue bra barely covering her nipples, her flat stomach, her thin waist, the curve of her full bum, her smooth legs and perfect feet. She flipped open the lid of the strawwberry scented oil bottle she prepared for him and squirted some of the viscous liquid onto his stomach.

She rubbed over his stomach, and moved her hand in circular patterns. She squirted more of the warm oil onto each of his legs and rubbed all the way down and then back up. Her hands moving between his legs onto his inside thighs. He could feel himself starting to get horny while he felt her soft skin and devoured every inch of her body with his eyes. She rolled him over and casually start to oil his back also – quite unaware of his growing urges.

She dripped oil onto his upper back and down into the small of his back. She knelt over him, his bum feeling hard between her legs as she straddled him. She rubbed over his shoulders, down his lower back, along his sides. She rubbed from his feet up, massaging his calves, then his thighs. He could not help looking at her and his squad number designed between her legs and pictured himself lowering his hard cock into her. He moved himself up to reach her , he couldn't help himself. He slid his hands under her ass, a hand on each buttock and he squeezed but she stopped him. She lay him on his back grabbing his cock and started to talk to him with the most sexiest voice.

"Well… she said stroking him slowly with a serious voice while grabbing his member. Did you know that an erection occurs when two tubular structures, called the _corpora cavernosa_, that run the length of the penis, become engorged with venous blood?

She squeezed the base of his cock gathering all the blood in his length making him impossibly hard. She continues her scientific explanation while massaging him faster:

"This, is the result of a physiological stimuli, in your case sexual stimulation. She kept stroking him until he was rock hard and guides him into her core.

He was bigger than anybody she'd ever been with and he was stretching her to the max. He grabbed her hips and slid further into her. They both gasped at the sensation of them connected in the most intimate way.

"You were saying Doctor? He asked with a strained voice as she start riding him

« I'm applying pressure by stimulating your penis with friction and pressure… and… oooh …

She lost her words when he slid further inside her, hitting her spot again and again. All of the big words she spoke were only making him harder. He never met a woman who could stimulate him like she did. She tried to regain control over him by slowing her pace but he wasn't having it, he flipped her on her back, hooking her legs on his elbows and slides further inside of her hitting her spot.

"How do you explain what I'm doing now, Doctor?

"Aaah..Oh too... Deep aaaahh, fine.. have it your way but I want you to fuck me.. hard.. I want every inch of your cock deep in…."she couldn't form a coherent thought let alone keep with her word play.

He was filling her completely and she felt her walls contracting around, signs of another major, earth shattering orgasm.

"Oh God, babe I'm comiiinng… oooh she lost it once again under his touch.

Fitz was still hard and more excited than ever, she was tight and wet; he couldn't get enough of her. He kept pounding inside her until he felt her coming again. She clawed his back so hard he was sure that he would be bruised all over in the morning.

Tears were gathering in her eyes, she never looked more beautiful to him than now, under him, taking everything he had to give her again and again… He felt his own pleasure gathering , he sped up his thrusts and start rubbing her clit making her come again, this time taking him with her over the egde.


End file.
